Romance en Hawaii::
by Pink Gothic Lady
Summary: (KaixRay)Los bladebreakers han estado separados por casi 2 años y Kay y Ray ya han hecho su propia vida, pero una coinsidencia hace que todos se encuentren de nuevo.::Aunque al principio se confundan un poco, este fic es un YAOI de Kai y Ray


**SERIE: beyblade**

**PAIRINGS: KaixRay, TysonxMax, FeixKim, KuroganexRitzu (Kim y Ritzu son OCC's y cambiaran de pareja con el transcurso del fic, Fei y Kurogane pertenecen a tsubasa reseivor no se si así se escribe)**

**CLASIFICACION: Romance, Humor y poquito de angustia **

**DISCLAIMER: beyblade no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, pero uso a sus personajes para entretener a los lectores**

* * *

Romance en Hawai

* * *

Habían pasado como 2 años más o menos desde el último campeonato mundial y con ello la separación de los bladebreakers. 

Max se quedó a vivir en Japón e iba seguido a casa de Tyson; Kai había vuelto a Rusia, donde tuvo que soportar los entupidos negocios de su abuelo; y Ray estuvo durante un tiempo en su pueblo natal para después irse a vivir a la ciudad de Hong Kong.

Un día en la casa Kinomiya, el abuelo se encontraba durmiendo y Max estaba viendo la televisión, hasta que…

.-Maaaaaaaaax!- grito Tyson mientras corría hacia su amigo

.-Mande o.o – preguntó Max como si nada pasase

.-Max, no adivinaras lo que acaba de pasar!- decía entusiasmado el chico

Max se quedó callado esperando las noticias de su amigo.

.-Max, acabo de ganar 2 pases con todo pagado… a HAWAIIIIII!

.-En serio: 3

.-sii :)

.-Genial, nunca he ido a Hawai! nwn- dijo para después cambiar su actitud a una algo desanimada-pero… esto sería mejor si también vinieran los chicos.

.-Vamos Max, no te desanimes, ellos ya tienen sus propias vidas, además, no creo que el "señor simpatía" hubiera querido venir.

.-Pero los extraño TwT

.-Vamos Max, les mandaremos una postal desde allá, de acuerdo?

.-Bien – dijo algo… desinflado

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Hong Kong…

.-Vamos Ray hay que ir de nuevo a la montaña rusa- dijo una chica animosa

.-Otra vez? – dijo el chino

.-Por favor : (

.-De acuerdo u.u

.-Siiiiiiiiii- dijo antes de tomar a Ray por el brazo y salir corriendo

Se preguntaran, quien es esa chica, que onda con la escritora…. Bueno lo que pasa es que un tiempo después de ir a la ciudad de Hong Kong, esa chica, llamada Ritzu, se enamoró de él y al neko no le molestaba su compañía, así que empezaron una relación.

Ella era de cabello castaño hasta media espalda, ojos verdes, complexión delgada y casi de la misma edad de Ray, quien ahora tenía poco más de 18 años y al igual que él, era china.

Llevaban todo el día en el parque de diversiones y ya eran más de las 6. La razón de eso era que ese día cumplían su primer año de novios y Ray quiso hacer algo especial por ella, así que la llevó a desayunar. Luego fueron al parque de diversiones donde almorzaron y luego irían a casa, donde Ray prepararían una cena especial para los dos.

.-Ritzu ya son más de las 6:00, debemos volver a casa.

.-De acuerdo, vamos momoro- momoro era un conejo de peluche que Ray había ganado para ella.

Cuando llegaron primero se baño Ritzu y luego Ray, quien preparaba la cena mientras ella se arreglaba.

Como terminó la cena antes que Ritzu bajará se cambió rápidamente. Cuando ella hubo bajado, él ya estaba listo.

.-Ritzu, quiero que no abras los ojos hasta que te diga de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo

Dicho esto Ray la guía hasta quedar enfrente de la mesa

.-Bien, ya puedes abrirlos

.-ah -.- …o.o. Ray, es genial! OoO- dijo después de haber visto la mesa. Tenía un mantel blanco con dos velas encima y un bello adorno floral en el centro de la mesa, donde los platillos se encontraban cubiertos.

Ray le cedió el asiento y luego se sentó. No soy buena para las descripciones, así que cenaron alegremente y cuando hubieron terminado de cenar…

.-Ray, este día ha sido grandioso- dijo feliz la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a su koi, quien también sonrió- ten- dijo mientras le daba una caja a Ray

Ray la abrió, era una colonia Lacoste y un libro de su escritora favorita.

.-Rit, muchas gracias, -dijo mientras le dio un abrazo- este es tu regalo

Era un sobre, Ritzu lo abrió, lo leyó y abrió grandemente los ojos

.-Esto e.. es… es un viaje a Hawai!- dijo emocionada

Ray sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica-Te gustó?

.-Me encanta, gracias Ray!- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

.-Bien es hora de ir a dormir, empaca tus cosas, el vuelo es mañana a las 12:00

Dicho esto se fueron a empacar y a dormir

Al día siguiente, en Moscú…

Kai se despertó temprano, como siempre, tratando de no despertar a la chica que dormía junto a él.

Su nombre era Kimberly Fritsenwalden. Era una chica alemana a la que había conocido en uno de los viajes de negocios de su abuelo (luego lo especificare). Tenía el cabello rubio y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, complexión delgada, ojos azul zafiro y tez blanca, casi como la de Kai.

La chica comenzó a moverse y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a Kai, y después lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

.-Waaaa -o- … o.o… n.n buenos días Kai- dijo sonriente

Después de este saludo Kai le dio un abrazo (si, ese es nuestro Kai o.o)

.-Buenos días y Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

.- o.o cumple? Hay si hoy es mi cumpleaños n.n

.-Lo olvidaste de nuevo? óo?

.-No… bueno, creo que si jeje n.nU

.- ú.u no tienes remedio…-musitó en forma de suspiro, pegándose ligeramente en la frente

La chica sin darle importancia a la acción del bicolor, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que éste lo correspondió. Fue un beso muy corto, pero dulce.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.- 

Aclaración:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-Esto es un KaixRay, esto solo el principio, pero ellos acabaran juntos, lo digo para que no se enojen, si les molesta algo háganmelo saber

* * *

.-Kai, ahora vuelvo, me voy a bañar- dijo para después entrar el baño junto con algo de ropa cómoda y una toalla. 

Mientras ella estaba adentro, el bicolor salió del cuarto y fue a preparar el desayuno, subiéndolo al cuarto antes de que ella saliera del baño.

Cuando salió del baño y ver lo que hizo Kai…

.-Kaaaaii! muchas gracias, eres un amor n.n- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

.-hmmm…vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe

Ella simplemente asintió

Y así sin casi ningún dialogo tomaron su desayuno. Ella ya se había acostumbrado al carácter de Kai porque aunque fuera frío era una persona muy linda para ella, además de estar acostumbrada a su seriedad, después de todo llevaban 1 año y 6 meses de novios. Kai tenía ya poco más de 19 años y ella recién cumplía los 17.

.-Estoy llena -.-, oye Kai vamos a salir?- preguntó curiosa

.-De hacho si, pero tienes que cambiarte ¬o¬

.-Y tú tienes que bañarte ¬w¬ - dijo fingiendo enojo

.-Si, pero tú tardas más en arreglarte ¬¬

.-Pero… RAYOS! . perdí de nuevo ToT- dijo al haber perdido, Kai simplemente puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo peleonera que a veces podía ser la alemana.

Kai tomo una toalla y se la puso sobre el hombro y llevo algo de ropa.

.-Me voy a bañar, por favor no tardes tanto

La chica iba a empezar a reclamar, pero Kai ya había entrado al baño.

Unos minutos después Kai salió del baño vestido con una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello de tortuga; (después de todo están en Moscú y ahí siempre hace frío u.u) unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros. Al salir se encontró con la rubia que estaba poniéndose algo de perfume y al verlo salir se volvió hacia él.

.-Kai, te ves muy bien!- dijo la chica vestida con una blusa a rayas (horizontales) en rojo y blanco de cuello cuadrado, una mini falda de tablones roja y unas botas y boina del mismo color

.-Tú también- dijo simplemente- toma tu abrigo, ya debemos irnos-caminó un poco y giró a verla-no vas a tener frío con esa ropa?

.-Ay no, por tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, ya me acostumbre

.-Entonces, andando…

.-si n.n!- dijomientras tomaba un abrigo blanco-.

Y así salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto de Kai, el cual era un Ferrari negro (n/a: es mi fic y puedo hacer con el lo que quiera! Además, Kai es rico o.o) y emprendieron camino hacia algún lugar.

.-Oye Kai, se puede saber a donde vamos?- preguntó curiosa

.-Es una sorpresa, y si te lo dijera ya no lo sería…verdad?

.-Supongo que no o.o-dijo- pero soy curiosa OwO!

.-Lástima, tendrás que aguantarte

.-TwT malo!

Dicho eso, Kim se quedó viendo una foto que estaba guardada en la guantera del auto, era de su primer aniversario con Kai, ella saludaba felizmente a la cámara mientras Kai mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando eso pasó (osea el aniversario), Kai la llevo a Disneyland. Esa fue una de las mejores cosas que le hubieran pasado. Tenía la mirada perdida en esa foto hasta que…

.--Bien ya llegamos- anuncio Kai

.-OwO me encanta este lugar- dijo feliz

Era la pista de patinaje sobre hielo, el bicolor sabía que la chica amaba ese lugar y por eso decidió llevarla ahí

.-Bueno, que esperamos hay que entrar de una vez no crees? Ah? . . Kim? >.> .

.-No seas lento, vamos- dijo la chica desde la puerta del lugar, a lo que Kai, sonriendo ligeramente, fue junto con ella

Ya adentro, fueron a pedir unos patines y fueron a un saloncito a ponérselos (no se si han ido a una pista de patinaje, pero primero se piden los patines y luego vas como a una salita a ponértelos)

.-Listo,oye Kai voy al baño un segundo, no te vallas sin mi!- dijo para después dirigirse al baño, pero como iba corriendo con los patines casi se cae, lo que hizo que Kai soltara una pequeña risita

.-jajaja- rió Kai por lo bajo, de modo que la chica no se dio cuenta

Kai POV

_Ahhh, no cabe duda que desde que estoy con ella me he reído más que antes, pero…aunque la quiero...siento que...no lo sé…como si quisiera a alguien más, pero por que? No hay nadie que me llame la atención, después de todo yo soy Kai Hiwatari – pero de repente la imagen de cierto chino pasó por su mente-_

End POV

.-Kai, estás ahí O.O?- dijo moviendo una mano frente a la cara de Kai-

.-Eh? Si

.-Hmmm, bueno en fin vamos a patinar!- dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hasta la pista de patinaje

TCB

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Hoda n.n espero que les haya gustado el fic. Sha se que han de estar molestos por poner a los chicos con otras chavas y todo eso, pero todo va a terminar en KayxRay ToT se los juro, solo que durante algunos capítulos estarán con las chicas para el avance del fic.

En el siguiente capitulo terminara la cita de kai entre otras cosas

Si tienen sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, lo que quieran menos virus porfa, mándenme un review

Nos vemos el prox capitulo, PORTENSE MAL n.n


End file.
